


Let Everyone Know

by scisaac_the_socio



Series: Kinky Scisaac [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills High School, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Scott, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, He's still bottom though, Locker Room, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Possessive!Isaac, Public Sex, Punishment Sex, Restraints, Scisaac - Freeform, Scott in Heat, Season 3, alpha!Scott, beta!Isaac, top!Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scisaac_the_socio/pseuds/scisaac_the_socio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's heat makes him a little too willing for Isaac's liking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Everyone Know

Isaac growled. He grabbed Scott's hand and led him to the Boys' Lacrosse Locker Room.  
"Isaac." Scott moaned. He couldn't hold back.  
"You wanted to Mate with them." Isaac growled. Scott whimpered too willing and horny to protest.  
"Isaac, I'm sorry. I'll be a good boy- it won't happen again." He responded. Isaac growled.  
"You're mine." He snarled.  
"Fuck me! Fuck me so everyone knows who I belong to." Scott requested. Isaac slammed Scott into a locker. He restrained Scott's wrist.  
"I think I'll punish you first, yeah?" Isaac muttered as Scott whined. He started at Scott's ear and left slow, harsh kisses as he traveled across Scott's jaw. He kissed Scott's lips just as slow and rough. When Scott started trying to initiate things or change the tempo Isaac would tut and move to another area. He had mouthed at Scott's neck the first time. The second he took his belt and strapped Scott's hands together and through a lock. "You don't get to touch yet." Isaac stated.  
"But Isaac-." Scott began to complain. But stopped when Isaac's eyes flashed- no buts. Isaac ripped off Scott's shirt and trailed slow, harsh kisses down Scott's torso and purposefully ignored Scott's hardened nipples. He pulled off Scott's pants and boxers extremely slow. Scott's heart beat faster. Isaac kissed Scott's legs with more slow but harsh kisses and ignored Scott's erection. Scott's body jerked. "Isaac, I need-!" He whined.  
"Need what?" Isaac asked. His hands trailed up to brush Scott's nipples as he gave a short lick to Scott's tip. Scott jerked again with a moan.  
"I need to touch you, I need you to touch me!" Scott whined.  
"Not yet." Isaac decided. Scott growled in frustration and thrusted forward. Isaac moved back. "Maybe I'll just leave you there and get myself off." Scott whimpered in disagreement. Isaac continued to give light touches that didn't satisfy Scott's needs but added to them- and his frustration. His hole was dripping wet and his cock painfully hard and red.  
"Isaac please!" He begged as he tried- and failed- to relieve himself.  
"I don't think you deserve it." Isaac mused. Scott bit his lip as Isaac continued his touches and began touching himself.  
"Please, please, please!" Scott chanted. "If you don't do something I'll explode or find a way to fuck myself." Isaac froze a moment.  
"You're such a slut." He whispered as he pulled one of Scott's nipples in his mouth.  
"Oh holy hell, fuck yes!" Scott cried out. Isaac tore off his own shirt. Scott's hands wiggled in his restraints. Isaac moved on to the other nipple with similar results. Scott was so far gone and over-sensitive he didn't care if the whole school could hear them, if someone stopped them he'd probably rip their throats out, and each touch made him think he'd explode and cum hard. Isaac moved down to Scott's cock. He licked a few times before engulfing him and begining to suck. "Oh my fucking GOD!" Scott moaned. Isaac scrapped his teeth along the shaft and hummed. Scott came hard with a groan but was still hard afterwards. Isaac swallowed and stood. He kissed Scott so he could taste himself and then reached for the restraints.  
"Show me you deserve it." Isaac commanded. Scott made quick work of Isaac's pants, palming him before pulling them off. Then mouthing at his boxers before pulling those off. He stared hungrily at Isaac's erection and engulfed him fully and began to bob his head fast. He scrapped his teeth hard against Isaac's shaft and mouthed and touched Isaac's balls every few seconds. Isaac watched hungrily and happily as his boyfriend pleasured him. He groaned and pulled Scott off roughly by his hair. Scott whined. "You want to get fucked don't you?" Isaac asked. Scott nodded before turning and showing Isaac his ass. Isaac laughed as he caressed Scott's body. "So eager." He spoke. Scott half moaned half howled as Isaac's tongue lapped at him mercilessly before Isaac rammed three fingers in him all at once.  
"Fuck that feels so good!" Scott groaned.  
"Yeah, you like that?" Isaac asked. Scott nodded.  
"Yeah." He breathed. Isaac pulled his fingers out- to which Scott whimpered- and thrust his cock in all at once. Scott howled. "Yes! Oh God, I love your cock!"  
"Yeah, you like my cock?" Isaac asked as he pulled Scott's hair back and bared his teeth. He pounded mercilessly into Scott. "Answer me!" He snarled.  
"YES! God yes! I fucking love your cock!" Scott moaned. Isaac's hips moved faster and harder than humanly possible. Scott groaned as he moved with his Mate. "Oh my fuck!" Isaac wrapped his arms around Scott so he could grip his cock. It was all over for Scott. He came hard with a howl of Isaac's name. Isaac came a few hard thrust later groaning Scott's name. They stayed that way for a while and tried to catch their breaths.  
"Wow!" Scott breathed. Isaac let out a breathy laugh.  
"Yeah." He agreed.  
"We are so doing that again." Isaac laughed again.


End file.
